The 100 Theme Challenge!
by Not-your-average-PANSYCAKE
Summary: 100 themes. All Marlynn. Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

MARLYNN 100 THEME CHALLENGE

Rules; 100 themes, all original.

THEMES

INTRODUCTION

LOVE

LIGHT

DARK

SEEKING SOLACE

BREAK AWAY

DREAM

INNOCENCE

DRIVE

BREATHE AGAIN

MEMORY

INSANITY

MISFORTUNE

SMILE

SILENCE

ILLUSION

BLOOD

RAINBOW

GRAY

FORTIUDE

VACATION

MOTHER NATURE

CAT

NO TIME

TROUBLE LURKING

TEARS

FOREIGN

SORROW

HAPPINESS

UNDER THE RAIN

FLOWERS

NIGHT

STARS

HOLD MY HAND

FAIRY TALE

EYES

ABANDONED

WATER

RATED

TEAMWORK

STANDING STILL

DYING

TWO ROADS

HEAVEN

FAMILY

CREATION

CHILDHOOD

STRIPES

BREAKING THE RULES

SPORTS

DEEP IN THOUGHT

KEEPING A SECRET

TOWER

WAITING

DANGER AHEAD

SACRIFICE

KICK IN THE HEAD

NO WAY OUT

REJECTION

DO NOT DISTURB

MULTITASKING

HORROR

TRAPS

PLAYING THE MELODY

HERO

ANNOYANCE

OBSESSION

MISCHIEF MANAGED

I CAN'T

ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME?

MIRROR

BROKEN PIECES

TEST

DRINK

STARVATION

WORDS

PEN AND PAPER

CAN YOU HEAR ME?

HEAL

OUT COLD

SPIRAL

SEEING RED

FOOD

PAIN

THROUGH THE FIRE

TRIANGLE

DROWNING

ALL THAT I HAVE

GIVE UP

LAST HOPE

ADVERTISEMENT

STORM

SAFTEY FIRST

STORM

SOLITUDE

RELAXATION


	2. Chapter 2

Intro;

Lynn and Marlene are the Non-Cannon ship that I couldn't support more.

Underrated as it is, I thought that maybe you all could try it out? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Tears

Lynn walked into the apartment she shared with her best friend Marlene. They had known each other they're entire lives and Marlene was the first person Lynn had 'come out' to.

She was also the love of Lynn's life.

Lynn struggled opening the door with the bag of groceries in her hands. Once she did though she entered her much too quiet house. _Huh_ she thought _Mar is usually really loud._

Lynn entered the living room, mouth open to shout out to Marlene when she stops dead in her tracks. _Funny_ Lynn though to herself, _when your heart is breaking time seems to slow down, as if to add to your misery._

There in HER couch in HER apartment sat HER best friend kissing HER love.

Lynn dropped the brown paper bag and heard the eggs cracking but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was in such despair she almost wished she could go back to when Mar wasn't attracted to her but didn't care about Uriah either.

Marlene looked up and almost screamed in shock. Lynn wasn't supposed to see this. Hell, this wasn't even a thing. She and Uriah had been practicing for the scene in the play they were doing together where their characters were in love, like, _love _love. Frankly, Marlene only really cared about Lynn. Though she was too afraid to do anything about it.

Lynn ran out of the room, tears streaming down her narrow face. Lynn made a point to NEVER cry. Now Marlene thought of how much she had screwed up. "Lynn!" she shouted; to no avail.

"Lynn Marie Scott you listen to me! I don't care about Uriah! What you saw was for the play and to be honest you really shouldn't even be affected-" Marlene found herself being shut up by a kiss.

"Mar," Lynn stroked her face. "It's always been you." And it had been. And it always would be. 

**Hey guys! I hope you like this and if you do or if you'd rather read a story not one-shots check out my main story 'Song for Someone' BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cat.

Lynn was distractedly tapping away on her computer when and text made itself known on her phone.

**_Marlene says: Meet me in the apartment. Urgent. It's about Anne. XXX-M_**

Panicked at seeing 'urgent' and 'Anne' in the same sentence Lynn ran to the apartment she shared with her wife and daughter, screaming obscurities at her boss and, at one point, mentor: Four.

Bursting through the door Lynn was met with a hilarious sight. There, in the living room, perched on the top of the sofa was Marlene. On the rug sat Anne, five and a half years old, playing with a large rather grungy looking alley cat.

"Mum!" She shouted. "Kitty! I have a kitty! I will call him Rabies! That's what Mama has been shouting for the past fifteen minutes."

Lynn stood, staring for a few seconds, then she fell to her knees laughter shaking her body. "Okay sweetie, we'll take her down to Erudite, make sure she's not sick and then we can think of a new name, I don't think 'Rabies' works."

Lynn took the cat in her arms and Marlene descended from her perch. "What would I do without you Lynnie?"

Lynn laughed then took her family down to the tracks, happy for a good excuse to not have to stare at a small screen all day. 

**Hi readmyotherstories Bye!**


End file.
